Primal Power
by TrueRising
Summary: The creation of the new Universe 13 has been completed, now it is in need of a God of Destruction. Who better than the descendant of Goku himself? A powerful Time Patroller will take the throne of the God of Destruction. Watch as he goes through the strange events he'll experience in this new life. (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or Dragon Ball Z in any way shape or form, they all belong to their respectful owners besides my story and my character.**

* * *

 **Toki Toki City**

* * *

In the beautiful city of Toki Toki, the Time Patrollers are a prominent asset, they have the important job of going to changes in time and making sure that get corrected. Speaking of, a certain Saiyan Time Patroller is walking through the city.

He had a lean body, but very muscular, he wasn't like a bodybuilder, more of an Olympic swimmer. He has straight black hair with black coloured eyes, his hair is straight with his fringe slightly covering his right eye.

 **A/N:** His body type is that of Goku's when he transformed into SSJG in the movie, except younger.

He wears a tight black t-shirt with a white, loose, short-sleeved vest over the top that reaches halfway down his upper body. He has on black jeans and tall white combat boots. Although a powerful Time Patroller, he appeared to be fifteen years old.

This young man is Son Nemus, the descendant of the great Son Goku. Through difficult and trying times, he has already made himself among the ranks of the gods, already tapping into his Ultra Instinct powers.

"What do to do now, there haven't seemed to be any changes in history, I mean, it's a good thing but it's so boring." Nemus groaned. "I'm a Saiyan for Zeno sake! I need something to burn off my lust for battle."

As Nemus was walking, he watched as a small service robot that roamed around the city approached him, It looked slightly panicked as it approached him on its treads. As the robot arrived to him, it looked up at Nemus.

"Patroller Nemus, Lord Beerus and the Supreme Kai of Time are asking for your presence as soon as possible." The robot reported.

"From Beerus? This must be really important if it's coming from him, alright, where are they?" Nemus asked.

"They're waiting in the Time Nest."

"Understood. Thank you!" Nemus then quickly put energy into his legs before taking to the skies and flying high into the air before shooting of towards the time nest.

Nemus flew before he landed on top of a cliff that displayed a large watery portal, there were a couple of people hanging around. They waved to him as he did the same back before entering into the portal.

* * *

 **Time Nest**

* * *

Nemus was now inside the Time Nest, the place where all scrolls from history are kept, he looked around before setting his eyes on a familiar feline looking God and a short Kai, next to them was a tall male with white hair.

"I'm here, Lord Beerus," Nemus called. This caught the attention of all three of them as they turned to face him, Nemus walked up to them as he stood in front. "Is there something I can assist you with, my lord?"

"Ohoho, now this is how you treat a God." Beerus joked. He watched as Nemus bowed in a polite fashion, he might have been the descendent of Goku, but he had manners.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

"It's no matter. Now, I'm just going to be blunt with you and say that you're going to be the God of Destruction of the newly formed Universe 13, whether you like it or not, you are." Beerus declared. Nemus blinked a couple times before widening his eyes and his jaw dropped. "I know it's a shock, but you are one now."

"Congratulations, young Nemus," Whis stated. His face showed his usual happy expression that everyone knew.

"It's as Beerus here says, you'll be working as the new God of Destruction for that universe from the order of Lord Zeno. It's a difficult job, but you must try your best," The Supreme Kai of Time stated. Nemus just slowly nodded his head.

"I-I understand."

"Don't disappoint me now, or else," Beerus stated. His expression completely serious, Nemus quickly nodded his head with a gulp.

While he was indeed powerful, definitely among the top 30 strongest in all the universes, when comparing to Beerus when he was completely serious was pretty much a death wish, if he was pissed off, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Now, I would like to introduce you," Whis stated. Nemus looked at Whis as another person that looked similar to Whis walked up to them.

It was a man with spiky white hair that spiked backwards, he had blue skin like the Whis. He also wore the same outfit as his sibling but with a different pattern, the colour was also different being the colour silver. In his hands was the same staff that Whis had in his hands right now.

"This is Renus, the Universal Angel of Universe 13, and your attendant," Whis stated. The angel walked up to Nemus and gave a small bow with Nemus doing the same.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Lord Nemus." Renus greeted.

"The pleasure's all mine." Nemus returned.

"Lord Nemus, Lord Beerus and I have some work to attend to now, we'll leave you in the capable hands of Renus," Whis stated.

"Don't screw anything up now, I might visit every so often." Nemus gave a bow to Beerus as him and Whis flew off back home.

"I have the scrolls to check now, so, good luck!" The Supreme Kai of Time stated. She waved goodbye before running into the large building where all the Time Scrolls were kept.

"Lord Nemus, shall we leave to Universe 13 straight away?" Renus asked. Nemus thought on the matter before giving his answer.

"We shall, it would be good to settle myself quickly, it would be beneficial," Nemus responded. Renus nodded at this, Nemus then walked behind his attendant and placing his hand on Renus's back.

With that, Renus tapped the ground with his staff as a green circled appeared on the ground before they shot off like a rocket going at incredible speed.

* * *

 **Universe 13**

* * *

"Lord Nemus, we have arrived in Universe 13, and we are on your planet." Renus informed. Nemus opened his eyes and got out of his meditating state. He looked up and saw that they were heading towards a large planet, it was strange though

"Impressive, so I have my own planet, just like Beerus, well, like any other God of Destruction." Nemus marvelled at the planet.

It was a rich cyan coloured planet with a slight tint of green, there were multiple other smaller planets surrounding it, on it, you could see a massive purple tree that was growing out. What caught his attention the most, was the strange golden rings that circled the planet, he figured it was most likely for appearance.

"We will be landing now, Lord Nemus," Renus stated. Nemus nodded as they began to crash down into the planet, thankfully, Renus stopped the impact from causing any actual damage to the planet surface.

"So, this is my new home, looks kind of like Beerus's," Nemus stated. He looked around, and much to his words, the world looked very similar to Beerus's home planet with slight modifications.

"My lord, I bid you welcome to your new home, where you'll be serving as this Universes's God of Destruction," Renus stated. He bowed as Nemus nodded his head and he could feel the god-like Ki radiating in the air of the planet, it was refreshing. "Now, if you would please follow me, Lord Nemus. I would like to give you a tour of this new domain of yours."

"Of course, lead the way, Renus." Renus nodded before walking, Nemus followed behind him as they walked across the path.

* * *

 **Domain of Nemus**

* * *

Nemus and Renus were now standing afront a large house that was embedded inside a large mountain, there was a waterfall on the side that rained down from the top to a large lake beside the mountain.

The house itself was amazing, it was looked futuristic, probably made to Nemus's preference. He looked at the front, which had an automatic glass door, the walls were marble and certain parts were dark grey.

Once entering the house, he widened his eyes as he looked at the large circular room they were in, there were different hallways that branched out to the different places of the house, at the centre looked to be a circular elevator leading to the second floor.

"Now, my lord, follow me." Renus walked towards the elevator followed by Nemus who got in with him, the elevator then began to float up towards the second floor.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

* * *

"Wow..." Nemus marvelled at the throne room he was in, it was a large hallway of sorts with a red carpet leading towards a white and blue throne, everything about the place was futuristic.

The walls were clear white and the floor was dark grey, there were neon blue lights around the walls and large circular blue lights on the ceiling. Atop the throne, coming out of the wall was a white dragon statue with blue eyes, it overshadowed the throne.

"This is your throne, Lord Nemus. I hope it is to your satisfaction." Renus stated. Nemus nodded his head before walking up the throne and sitting down on it. From where Renus was standing, you can only see up to below Nemus's chest, because the dragon shadowed the rest.

"Lord Nemus," Renus called. Nemus looked towards him, although his face was shadowed, Renus could tell he was looking at him. "Would you like me to tell you a few things about this universe?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated," Nemus responded.

"Understood. First off, this universe is very much similar to your own, it also contains the Milky Way Galaxy just like from Universe 7." Renus stated. Nemus nodded at this. "Secondly, a person going by the name of Gid is said to be one of the strongest, if not the strongest, considered by others."

"Interesting, how he fair if I we were to use all of our power in a full out fight?" Nemus wondered. His blood for battle was boiling.

"Unfortunately, if you were to even use your second transformation, he would be only around twenty-five percent of your strength." Nemus immediately frowned at this. I mean, that was pretty impressive, but it wasn't near enough for Nemus to satisfy himself.

"I see... man, I should have gotten a good fight from Vegeta and Great Grandfather Goku before coming, they would have given me a really good battle." Nemus groaned. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I think it would be wise for us to greet the Supreme Kai of this universe, the God of Creation that will be working with you to keep this world in balance." Renus informed. Nemus nodded at this, meeting the god that he was going to be destroying the planets of would be good.

"Very well, let us head off then."

* * *

 **Chamber of Creation**

* * *

"So, where is this God of Creation?" Nemus wondered. They had arrived in a large room that had multiple strange things around, he looked forward and saw someone looking down at some kind of screen.

"That would be her, my lord," Renus stated.

It was a woman with a petite figure and light purple skin, she was wearing clothes that were very similar to Shin's from his universe, she also looked Nemus's age and had long white hair with her fringe covering her left eye.

"Oh? Guests?" The kai turned and saw Nemus and Renus. "Renus? Who's this man standing next to you?"

"This is the new God of Destruction that was assigned to this newly created universe," Renus informed. The kai looked surprised and went up to him and inspected Nemus and nodded her head in approval.

"Well picked, and powerful as well." She stated. Although Nemus was suppressing incredible amounts of his strength, the kai was sensing the huge ocean of power inside of Nemus just ready to burst out when needed. "My name is Korrina, Supreme Kai and God of Creation, a pleasure working with you, Lord Nemus."

"The pleasure is all mine," Nemus replied. They shook hands with each other afterwards as a sign of non-hostility. "Also that reminds me, Renus."

"Yes, Lord?"

"By your calculations of the number of planets, when will I need to start some of them before it becomes too populated?"

Renus then held down his staff and closed one eye before looking into the orb of his staff, the orb glowed as he searched. "From my calculations, it would be around a week before you have to destroy approximately twenty or so planets."

"Oh jeez, I have a lot of work on my hands. I should get some training done so I don't get rusty, well, it was nice meeting you Korrina, I must take my leave now."

"Understood, It was a pleasure," Korrina responded. She also winked at him slightly which made him raise an eyebrow before walking off with Renus behind him.

"Also, my lord."

"Yes?"

"I was also asked by Zeno to tell you to visit the Earth of this universe to attend school," Renus stated. The silence went through the air as they stopped walking.

"What?"

* * *

 **Domain of Nemus**

* * *

Nemus and Renus were currently back home, they were in the garden of the planet, it was beautifully decorated with flowers of all kinds, and many unique and peaceful animals wandering around.

Nemus was currently on the ground doing push-ups, he was sweating a lot from the amount of gravity that he asked Renus to apply. "So, let me get this straight, you want me to go to school on Earth?"

"That would be correct."

"What was the reason again?"

"Lord Zeno stated that since you really haven't experienced anything a normal person your age would usually have, even though you're incredibly intelligent, far above your age, you haven't experienced school, so he would like for you to."

"I see..." Nemus stood up from the ground and Renus removed the gravity addition that he had applied as Nemus took a towel and dried himself. "What school exactly?"

"I have assigned you to a school in Japan, it's name is Sainan High."

Nemus just looked at Renus with an expression that he really didn't want to go, he didn't mind going, since it was a new experience, but still though. "Man... I can't deny Lord Zeno's orders, I guess I'm going to school."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The clothes that I described Nemus to be wearing in the previous chapter will be his everyday outfit when he's not wearing his school uniform unless said otherwise.

* * *

"Do I have to go to school..." Nemus groaned. He was currently walking around in Japan, well, in the town his new school was going to be in. He had decided to go exploring for a bit to familiarise himself.

'But I wish that these people would stop staring.' Nemus added. As he was walking, some people were looking at him, some had reddened faces, he had no idea why but he couldn't care less.

"So, this is going to be my new school." Nemus stopped in front of a large building, from what he said, it was going to be his new school. He looked towards the sign and saw the name. "Sainan..."

"Gah!" Nemus felt someone knock into his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw a spiky orange haired boy on the ground rubbing his behind. "That hurt..."

"Are you okay?" Nemus asked. The boy blinked and looked up to see Nemus holding his hand out for him, he accepted the gesture and stood up.

"I'm okay, sorry for bumping into you. My name is Yuuki Rito!" The boy introduced. Nemus could tell he was somewhat shy and nervous. He also saw that he was a student from the outfit he was wearing, the same school he was going to.

"It's alright. My name Son Nemus, it's a pleasure." Nemus introduced. Rito then looked and saw that Nemus was looking at the school.

"Are you a student?"

"I'm going to be, I'll be transferring in soon, so I decided to check out the area before I start," Nemus responded.

"Oh! I see, it's nice to meet you Nemus, I hope you have a nice stay. Oh, just in case you need help with anything, call me." Rito said. He then showed his number as Nemus nodded and took out his own phone and added him into his contacts.

"Thanks, Rito. Well, I better..." They were interrupted by a bunch of screams, they turned to see a bank being robbed by a bunch of men with guns with bags full of money. People were running and the police were hiding behind cover.

"A robbery! Nemus we have to get out of here!" Rito shouted. Rito looked and didn't see Nemus, he turned to see that Nemus was running at incredible speed towards the robbers.

Rito looked on in shock as Nemus jumped and kicked a robber across the head, sending him sliding across the floor unconscious, this caught the attention of the police and the other robbers.

Nemus quickly elbowed another robber in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground in pain, Rito watched in horror as the remaining robbers held their guns at Nemus who just kept his calm expression.

"Nemus!" Rito cried.

"Who the hell are you, kid! You're going to pay for that little stunt!" The robber that was most likely the leader shouted. They all then began to rain down bullet towards Nemus who just stood still and dodged every single bullet without moving his legs.

Rito was shocked to see his new friend pulling off something completely inhumane, he just watched as the robbers looked scared as their guns were completely wasted and Nemus smirked.

He was even more surprised when Nemus vanished and appeared behind them, Nemus then knocked three of them out with a roundhouse kick before flicked one of the guns into the air with his feet before kicking it, sending it flying towards the last robber knocking him out.

"Don't go doing something like this again," Nemus said before walking back to Rito, the police just blinked, unable to react to what they had just seen. "Rito?"

Nemus looked at Rito who just stared at him with huge eyes and his jaw hanging from his mouth, silence engulfed the area but stopped when Rito then yelled. "How did you get that strong! How is it even possible."

"I just trained myself to the limit, it's nothing too special. Anyway, I'll see you another time Rito." Nemus stated.

"R-Right, see you," Rito responded. He was still shocked as he watched Nemus's retreating form. Rito rose an eyebrow when Nemus suddenly turned around.

"I'm an alien," Nemus said simply before walking off again chuckling. Rito just blinked before he screamed in shock.

"Nani~!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

It was quite late in the day, Nemus was currently walking through the dark streets looking up at the star-filled sky. His trance was broken when he sensed Renus quickly approaching, he turned around to see that Renus had just landed.

"My lord."

"Renus? Do you need something?"

"I have just come to inform you that I have prepared everything you will need for your school in a couple days," Renus informed.

"I see, thank you. I've been meaning to ask, does anyone in this universe know of the God of Destruction, besides the Korrina?"

"That would be a negative, well, they don't know who you are, but they know of the God of Destruction, only a few people though. Some of the ones that know of the God of Destruction believe it to be a rumour and nothing more, while others believe you actually exist."

"I see, thank you for telling me Renus."

"Would you like to return home now, my Lord?"

"No, I would like to explore for a while longer, I'll contact you once I wish you return." Nemus state. Renus nodded at this before he flew off once again. Nemus just watched as he shot into the sky.

"I actually completely forgot I had school tomorrow, I doubt it will be that difficult though, it's a new experience," Nemus said to himself. He then continued to walk down the road before arriving in some kind of small park.

"Watch out! Nemus!" A familiar voice yelled. He turned to see none other than Rito running towards him with a pink haired girl in tow that wore a strange outfit.

"Rito?" Nemus muttered. He then looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes slightly, the energy and Ki that radiated off her was not of a human. 'She's an alien.'

"Nemus! Help us, please!" Rito called again. Nemus blinked and looked to see that some men in suits were chasing after them, they were aliens as well, he watched as one of the threw a truck at Rito and the girl.

"Oh no you don't," Nemus muttered. Rito closed his eyes as the truck closed in on him, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Nemus had stopped the truck with one arm, Nemus then threw the truck behind them. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Nemus." Rito thanked. He helped Rito stand up as Rito helped the girl stand. Nemus then looked at Rito confused.

"What's happening exactly?"

"Those guys are trying to take Lala here for some reason I don't know, I need your help!" Rito explained. Nemus nodded at this before they found themselves corner by the men. "Don't take another step closer!"

"You're quite brave, aren't you?" The voice of a male was heard. They all looked up and saw a massive UFO floating above them. Rito dropped his jaw at the machine while Nemus just looked on in fascination. Rito saw this and yelled at him.

"Why are you looking in fascination! Why aren't you surprised!"

"I'm an alien to, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

They all then watched as a beam of light shot down, then a man wearing armour and had a long cape floated down in front of the men in suits. "Th-That guy looks pretty damn important!"

"Zastin!" Lala cried.

"Zastin?" Nemus muttered. Nemus just rose an eyebrow, from what he was sensing from this Zastin person, they weren't too powerful, well, far stronger than most of those here, not him of course.

"Move out of the way, Earthlings!" Zastin ordered. Nemus just blinked at this while Rito got in a defensive stance in front of Lala. "You outsiders should stay out of this."

"We can't do that! We can't just quietly stand by and watch this happen!" Rito cried out. His eyes full of determination, but Nemus could still see fear and slight hesitance. It's understandable.

"I'll only say this once more: Move out of my way."

"And if we don't?"

"I'll have to use force, so, if you wish to live, I suggest that you move out of my way," Zastin ordered. Nemus just scoffed at this, as if he could kill him!

'This guy! I would totally Hakai this guys ass right now if it weren't for plot convenience blocking me!' Nemus mentally shouted. He had a tick mark behind his head that was bulging as well.

'This is terrible... I really want to go home, even worse, I ended up bringing Nemus into this.' Rito thought. His face had sweat dripping down. He then looked to Lala. 'But I've got to do this!'

"Please, Lady Lala, just cut this act of yours already and come back home with us!" Zastin pleaded. Nemus just blinked at this, home?

'Is this girl a flipping runaway?' Nemus wondered.

"I don't want to!"

"That's right. She's not going home... wait, home?" Rito realised. Nemus and Rito just stood there processing the information they just got.

"I said that I won't! I don't know if this has to do with something like succession, but all I do is go to marriage meetings every day." Lala stated. Rito turned his head like a broken gear towards Lala.

"But, Lady Lala, it is your father's wish," Zastin complained.

'Sh-She's a runaway?' Rito mentally thought. His face showed absolute despair and disbelief at the now known information, Nemus noticed this and patted his back in comfort.

"Daddy has nothing to do with this! Transportation! Mister Roaring Vacuum!" Lala stated. She took out a strange device and began to tap on multiple of the buttons. Nemus rose an eyebrow while Rito fell to the ground when a pink light shot out.

They all watched as a decently large robotic octopus or squid came from the light and floated in the air, it was by far one of the weirdest things Nemus had ever seen, and that's saying something.

"This is bad. It's one of Lady Lala's inventions!" One of the men exclaimed. They watched as the mouth of the robot opened and began to suck in a lot of air, along with the men and Zastin who struggled against it.

"Suck them in!"

"Woah! It's a vacuum cleaner! Amazing!" Rito marvelled. He stared at the massive robot octopus in amazement.

"Yeah, but, I think you can stop it now," Nemus stated. Rito heard Nemus's words and looked and saw that the surrounding environment began to get pulled into the mouth of the robot.

"Ah~! Lala, you have to turn this thing off! It's getting more and more powerful!" Rito shouted. They looked towards the girl in question and saw that she was looking confused.

"Is something wrong, Lady Lala?" The voice coming from Lala's clothes caught Nemus's attention, he soon realised it was an alien that provided clothing for Lala.

"Uh~, how do I turn this off?"

"Seriously?" Nemus wondered. He deadpanned at her while Rito just widened his eyes at her in shock, stop this damn thing! Rito began to shout as he was starting to get lifted. "Don't worry, Rito!"

Nemus assured, he held his right arm towards the machine before forming a Ki ball in his hands that shot towards the machine, once it made contact, the entire thing exploded. The smoke began to clear as they looked to see that the entire machine was rubble.

"Thanks, Nemus." Rito thanked.

"No problem," Nemus replied.

* * *

 **Domain of Nemus**

* * *

"Finally back home, Instant Transmission sure is a useful move." Nemus muttered. After the incident with the aliens and Rito, he had decided to go back home for a rest. "I wonder where Renus it."

"I'm here, my Lord." Nemus turned to see Renus walking towards him. "Did you enjoy your exploration?"

"Yes, though some unexpected events happened, it was good,"

"I'm glad, Lord Nemus. Also, while you were gone, I was contacted by Beerus and my brother Whis." Renus informed. Nemus widened his eyes slightly at this.

"Really? What did they want?"

"It would seem that they decided to let someone else live with us, someone you are most definitely familiar with."

"Familiar with? Who is it?" Nemus wondered. Before Renus could answer, Nemus was tackled to the ground by a fast yet small figure. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Nemus!" A young voice called. He immediately recognised the voice and looked down to see a young boy that looked around the age of twelve.

"Hikaru?" Nemus exclaimed. He was surprised to see the boy.

The boy had black hair that slightly curves at the tips with his fringe slightly covering his right eye, his eyes were black as well. He wore a long-sleeved black hooded jacket with another jacket over the top that was white, short-sleeved and was kept unbuttoned. He wore black jeans and white running shoes.

This young boy here, is the younger brother of Nemus, Son Hikaru. Like Nemus, Hikaru, although young, was extremely powerful for his age, he wasn't nearly as powerful as Nemus since he hasn't entered Godhood yet, but he has reached the third level of Super Saiyan.

"Yep, it's me, big bro! Surprised?"

"Definitely, I didn't expect you to be the one who Beerus and Whis to send over here with me," Nemus responded.

"I know, right? I was really surprised when they had told me you became the God of Destruction for a newly created universe, so I asked them if I could live with you, and they let me."

"I see, it's nice to have you here brother."

"Same!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This Earth looks exactly like back home." Hikaru stated. The brothers were currently walking down the streets of the town, Nemus decided to give Hikaru a little tour of the area since he was new.

"I know, It's like Lord Zeno copy and pasted our Earth here." Nemus replied.

"When is it that you're going to school again?"

"I think maybe a day or two now, I honestly don't remember or care." Nemus groaned. True, he will be getting the chance to experience school for the first time, but that didn't mean it would be a good experience.

"Hey, I think that girl's an alien." Hikaru stated. Nemus blinked before turning to where Hikaru was pointing, it was towards none other than Rito and Lala.

"Oh, that's the two people I told you about."

"You mean Lala and Rito?" Nemus nodded at this. "Well, I guess we should go say hi to them then, it's common courtesy."

"True."

"Lala, could please let go of my arm?" Rito pleaded. The girl in question didn't even budge as she helf him tighter, Rito looked to see Nemus walking towards them. "Oh, Nemus!"

"Heh? Oh it is Nemus!" Lala realised as she waved with her free hand.

"Hey, Lala, Rito! From what I'm seeing right now, I guess even more crazier stuff happened since the day I saw you at the park?" Nemus asked. Although the answer was pretty obvious.

"A lot happened, Nemus. Also, I apologise for dragging you into that mess."

"It's no problem." Rito and Lala then looke down see Hikaru who was just smiling at them, he blinked in confusion when they stared at him.

"Who's this, Nemus?" Lala asked.

"Oh. I apologise, this is my younger brother!" Rito and Lala were surprised by this, they then looked at the two and could now see the resemblence, it was honestly uncanny!

"Hi! My name is Son Hikaru, nice to meet you all!" Hikaru introduced. He did a polite bow before giving the signature Son family smile. Rito couldn't help but smile and pat his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikaru. I'm Yuuki Rito!"

"I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke! You're so cute!" Lala exclaimed. She grabbed Hikaru into a hug that he had managed to get out of quickly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what with that red handprint on your face." Hikaru asked. Hikaru rose his eyebrow along with Nemus as they lookeda t the clear handprint on the left side of Rito's face.

"Things happened, we'll stick with that." Rito said grimmly. The Saiyan brothers just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Also, you guys don't have to hide the fact that Lala's an alien from him, which should be obvious since he's also an alien."

"Yeah, I guessed, if you're an alien than it would only make sense for him to be one as well." Rito responded. As they were talking, a small growl was heard, they all turned to a slightly embarrassed Hikaru.

"I think the little guy's hungry." Lala stated.

"That's pretty obvious. Also, please don't talk aobut my brother as if he is some kind of dog or animal." Nemus deadpanned. Nemus then looked at his brother. "I'll see if any stores are open right now, Hikaru."

"Oh, you two can come over to my house for dinner." Rito offered.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to be a bother." Nemus responded.

"It's fine, I don't mind at all." Rito assured. Nemus looked at his brother before looking at Rito and nodded his head.

"Alright, thanks for the offer Rito."

* * *

 **Rito's House**

* * *

"I'm home." Rito called out. The group had finally made it to Rito house, it was a small distance walk, the house was a nice two story house.

Rito opened the door and invited the boys in, Lala pretty much just entered on her own accord, Rito seemed to be used to it. They walked through the hall before entering into a living, Nemus immediately noticed that the person he met a couple nights ago was sitting on the couch with another girl that looked Hikaru's age sitting on the adjacent couch.

The girl had long brown hair and golden-brown eyes. This girl is Yuuki Mikan, Rito younger sister. She also had a cup of whatever the crap in her hands.

"Oh, Rito, welcome back!" The girl welcomed. Rito looked up to see that Zastin was calmy drinking a cup of tea? Maybe coffee? "

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rito exclaimed. He was shocked to see the figure of Zastin calmy sitting on his couch, Nemus just blinked with Hikaru doing the same.

"Well, we're probably going to be seeing each other for a long time, so I though that I'd introduce myself to your family." Zastin stated. He then reached into a bag that he had on the ground and pulled out a present. "Oh, this is a small gift..."

"Thank you. Rito, I hear that you're going to marry an alien princess?" Mikan wondered. Nemus and Hikaru were slightly surprised by this, again, they may be the descendants of Goku, but they aren't naive... well mostly.

"That's..." Rito was going to complain.

"I'm Lala. Please to meet you!"

"Wow, you're getting married Rito?" Nemus asked.

"Congrats, dude!" Hikaru added. Rito turned to the boys and wanted to tell them that it was seriously a misunderstanding.

"Oh, more guests?" Mikan realised that Nemus and Hikaru were there.

"Sorry for late introduction, my name is Son Nemus."

"I'm his younger brother, Son Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Rito's younger sister Mikan." The girl introduced herself. "My brother is pathetic, but please look after him."

'Wow... talk about insults...' Both Saiyans thought with a sweatdrop.

"You're so cute!" Lala did the same act as she did to Hikaru before, she embraced Mikan in a hug. Mikan didn't even resist.

Rito just stood their thinking while Zastin calmy drank his drink, Nemus took one of the biscuits on the table and handed it to Hikaru who happily ate it. Zastin then approached Rito.

"I'll be back, Nemus. I need to ask Zastin something, just chill on the couch or something." Rito stated.

"Alright, have fun." Nemus said as Rito dragged Zastin into the hallway. Hikaru just blinked in confusion.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

A couple of minutes have passed and Zastin had taken his leave from the house, Rito and Nemus were on the couch while Mikan, Lala and Hikaru were playing games on the TV, with Hikaru dominating.

"You okay, Rito?" Nemus asked.

"I'm fine, just thinking, your brother seems to be really good at games, does he play a lot?" Rito asked. He watched as the group were playing a fighting game, with Hikaru winning without even being touched.

"I mean, he isn't some hardcore gamer, but he plays in his spare time." Nemus answered. It was true, the boy only played games every so often. Rito was silent for a bit.

"I've been meaning to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me more about yourself, we know you're an alien, but nothing else." Rito stated. Nemus was surprised by the question, this got the attention of the group in front of the TV.

"That's right, what alien are you?" Lala asked. The group turned to look at him, Hikaru walked up and sat next to his brother.

"I know about Lala, but what you guys?" Mikan asked. The Saiyans looked at each other before sighing.

"Alright, listen, I'm going to tell you about myself but the information is to not leave this room!" Nemus stated. They were surprised by his tone, but noddeed nonetheless. "First off, we're a race called Saiyans, well, half Saiyans."

"Saiyans? Never heard of them before." Lala stated.

"That would be understandable, the truth is neither me or my brother are from this universe." Hikaru stated. They looked at him shock.

"Y-Your both from another univese..." Mikan asked. They nodded at this, that was not something they expected.

"S-So, what exactly are Saiyans?" Rito asked.

"Well, Saiyans are a race of powerful warriors, they were known and feared as some of the strongest in the universe. They all resided on the planet Vegeta." Nemus added.

"They're born with the unique ability to fight and adapt in any kind of environment, so they're mostly placed in the battlefield at very young age. They spend their lives constantly training to get stronger." Hikaru continued.

"Wait, by young age, can you go further into detail on that." Mikan asked. Her tone also ahd worry, what did they mean by 'very young age'.

"I'll be blunt, some kids that weren't even over the age of a year were sent away on their own to planets with weak lifeforms while the stronger go to the more powerful." Nemus explained.

"You sent babies on their own!" Rito shouted.

"Did the same happen to you?" Mikan asked.

"No, while we are Saiyans, we were born on the planet Earth, in our universe anyway." Hikaru assured. They breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway, the Saiyans after every battle they go into, they always come back out stronger than before."

"The Saiyans, even though powerful, they were serving under a powerful tyrant, his name was Frieza." Nemus stated.

"This Frieza person, how strong is he?"

"Well, let's just say that the number of saiyans would be much higher than it is now, to out it bluntly, Frieza was strong enough that he could destroy an entire planet with a single attack." The blood ran cold in the three listeners.

"Where is he now?" Lala asked.

"Dead. Frieza was defeated a long time ago by our Great Grandfather, his name was Son Goku, and the first known Saiyan to reach the path of a Super Saiyan, ultimately defeating Frieza." Hikaru explained.

"Super Saiyan?" They all asked.

"It's a transformation that the Saiyans can tap into to gain a power boost that boosts their strength fifty folds." Nemus explained.

"That much..." Rito muttered. Mikan beside him was just as surprised, Rito had already seen how powerful Nemus was.

"What does it look like?" Lala asked. They sweatdropped at the excited and sparkling expression on the girls face.

"It's not too much of a change." Nemus said. Nemus looked towards Hikaru, followed by the others, he caught Nemus's gaze and knew what he wanted.

"I'll show you then." Hikaru got into a power up stance before he gave a small yell, they covered their eyes as they felt a bunch of wind blow.

When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see that Hikaru now had brilliant golden hair, his eyes became teal coloured and his body was emitting a fiery golden aura. They also noticed that his eyes became slightly narrower.

"As you can see, this is the Super Saiyan transformation, brilliant isn't it?" Both of the Saiyans smirked at their awestruck expression.

"Amazing... I can literally feel the pressure." Rito stated.

"Yeah, it feels fierce and calm, both at the same time." Mikan stated. She put her hand to feel it slightly stinging when touching the aura.

"What does the form do again?" Lala marvelled. She was literally dancing around Hikaru who just sweatdropped.

"It amplifies my strength, durability, speed and also my Ki, or life force. With this form, all of my attacks become even more powerful than they already are." Hikaru explained. He then switched back to his base form. "Though it's not as strong as the others."

"Others? What do you mean?" Mikan wondered.

"You see, the transformation has different stages, each one far stronger than the former." Nemus explained. They jaw dropped at that. "First is just Super Saiyan, then it's an Ascended Saiyan, or just Super Saiyan 2 for simplicity sake and next is Super Saiyan 3 and so on."

"There's that many forms? And they're all stronger than the previous?" Rito asked. They both nodded, much to his disbelief. "Jeez..."

"Well, Hikaru and I better get going."

* * *

 **Domain of Nemus**

* * *

The Saiyan brothers had returned home and were now laying down on the couches in the house, they were tired after the day. "Why didn't you explain to them about your job as the God of Destruction?"

"They don't need to know, I'll only tell them if they somehow find out or something else. Plus, I doubt they would have believed me, true, they believed us being Saiyans, but the God of Destruction is entirely different."

"I guess so." Hikaru replied. "By the way, I asked Renus about your school, he says that you're first day is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Ugh~, I don't wanna."

"Sucks to be you, the request did come from Lord Zeno, you can't exactly refuse." Hikaru added. Nemus knew he was right, he was sure not going to anger the freaking King of All.

"I know, better get ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just letting people know that this story isn't about building up character development of Rito, more of my OCs.**

 **And the pairing is Hikaru and Mikan, Nemus is paired with a certain blonde which we all know and love... also fear.**

* * *

 **Sainan**

* * *

"Oh Zeno, here we go." Nemus was currently walking through the hallway of his new school, heading towards his classroom.

He was now wearing the uniform for the school, it wasn't the worst thing he had ever worn, but it certainly wasn't the best either. Around his shoulder was his bag full of the supplies Renus got for him.

Even his little brother felt pity for him having to go to school, they were both far more intelligent above their age group, much like a certain Half Saiyan in their family long ago.

"Class 1-A, it should be just up ahead," Nemus said to himself. He was looking at a piece of paper that gave him direction. "Hopefully the teachers are nice, that principal was weird, he gave me a Master Roshi vibe."

"Nemus!" A familiar voice called out. Nemus looked back and saw Lala running towards him while waving her arm.

"Lala?" Nemus voiced. The girl quickly made a stop beside him before they both began to walk beside each other. "So, you transferring as well?"

"Yeah! I'm in class 1-A, what about you?"

"Same here," Nemus responded. Lala had sparkles in her eyes as jumped up and down nonstop, causing the Saiyan to sweatdrop.

"Yay! We're in the same class, this is going to be fun!"

"Maybe, though I have my doubts, considering what I've heard from my friends about school, they say it mostly isn't pleasant."

They continued to walk before they had finally come across the class 1-A, they were about to enter when they saw an old man walking towards the class. "Are you the transfer students?"

"Yes, that would be correct," Nemus responded. Lala nodded energetically to Nemus's response to the man. Nemus also noticed that the guy was shivering a lot, he sweatdropped at the sight. 'What's up with this guy?'

"I see, you can call me Professor Honekawa, just wait outside the classroom and I'll call you in," Honekawa explained. They nodded their heads at this as the teacher entered as they looked inside.

"This is kind of sudden, but let me introduce two transfer students for this class," Honekawa stated. This got the attention of the students. The teacher then looked towards the door as the students followed his gaze. "Please come in." Rito looked up from his desk and saw two familiar faces, one that brought him relief and the other horror.

"These two are..." Honekawa was interrupted as Lala jumped to the front.

"Hey, Rito!" Lala exclaimed. Rito just had an expression of despair while the class were surprised, they then looked at Nemus who just waved with a smile, they all felt comfort from his presence, it was divine! Oh, how ironic.

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Lala!" Rito shouted. Lala and Rito were on the roof of the school building, along with Nemus who Rito dragged up here for who knows why. "Why did you suddenly transfer in!"

"It was so I could be by your side," Lala replied. Her face had a slight blush across her face, Rito in turn also had a slight blush.

"What in the world are you trying to say?"

"Eh? Then how come your face is so red?" This caused the orange haired boy to turn away embarrassed.

"Nothing in particular! Anyway, so how did you transfer in exactly?" Rito questioned. Lala put her finger to her chin in thought while Nemus just looked on in amusement at their antics.

"I just asked you're principal," Lala responded.

'Oh, she asked Master Roshi the second.' Nemus thought.

"Oh, that perverted old guy... wait, how in the world did you get in!" Rito shouted once again. He turned to face her again. He just sighed. "Well, can't do anything now since you're already here."

"Sorry to interrupt, but why am I here?" Nemus called out.

"Uh~, to be honest with you, I have no idea, I just kind of dragged you along without thinking," Rito answered. He sweatdropped while doing so.

"I see, whatever."

"But, Lala, you really stand out, so please try not to cause trouble while you're here! This also includes you Nemus." Rito pleaded. He had enough pressure as it is.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Oh, I don't know... it would be terrible if they found out that the both of you aren't human!" Rito exclaimed.

"You know you didn't have to shout, Master Rito." The voice of Peke sounded from the hairclip in Lala's hair.

"Why can't they?" Lala asked.

"It'll cause an uproar!"

"Master Rito is correct, if they were to find out that you both aren't humans then it would cause panic, so it would be best to keep secret," Peke stated.

"Okay!" Lala shouted.

"Understood, I don't have my tail to show any signs of me being an alien," Nemus stated. This caused them all to look at him.

"You used to have a tail?" Rito asked

"Yeah."

"Where is it now?" Lala wondered.

"Oh, I got it removed, there were certain reasons for it."

"That's like a body part to you, isn't it? You don't seem to be in much pain from it being gone, I'm guessing it wasn't painful?" Rito asked. They were all honestly surprised to know that Nemus got his own tail removed.

"Oh, no, it hurt like hell. It was more painful than eating a chilli pepper that is as hot as probably the Devil's nutsack." Nemus stated. Rito and the other two sweatdropped at him.

"... Okay."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The students were now currently in Art Class, Lala seemed to be painting a strange figure while Rito was doing his own. Nemus was looking at his own and adding some final touches, Rito finished as he went over to Nemus.

"What are you painting, Nemus?"

"Take a look." Nemus stepped aside as Rito went in front and widened his eyes in shock as he was now viewing a masterful artwork that showed a planet with many stars around, the detail in it defied the laws of reality!

"What is this..."

"Planet Vegeta," Nemus answered. Rito just looked in awe at the painting, they then saw Lala finishing and went over to see a picture that caused them to sweatdrop.

'What is that?' They both wondered.

Lala took her painting to the teacher as he didn't quite understand what in the world she had tried to make, but when he saw Nemus's painting, he was beyond impressed.

"Amazing!"

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Next class was baseball, Lala was up for pitching, she took her stance before throwing the ball towards the batter who couldn't react as a gust of wind surrounded the ball. The ball went past them and caught on to the fence.

"Yay! Did you see that, Rito!" Lala cheered. Rito had anime tears rushing down his face, he then looked as it was Nemus's turn.

"Here we go!" Nemus quickly threw the ball as softly as he could towards the batter, it went at extreme speeds as the ball ended up snapping the bat and stuck to the fence while it released smoke.

"That was good!" Lala cheered.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

They got changed into their normal school clothes as they were now in the classroom, Rito was sitting at his desk uncomfortably with Lala sitting on his desk, there were a bunch of boys glaring down at him. Nemus was just watching from the side.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"I told you to not attract attention!" Rito roared. It was aimed specifically at Lala, Nemus hadn't really caught too much attention, thankfully. They were now back on the roof.

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you did more than enough, a whole lot in fact!"

"Really?"

"It's obvious!"

"I'll be careful next time then!" She then took out a bunch of strange devices and held them in her hands.

"What... are those things?" Rito asked. His face showed worry and terror, his last experience with her inventions wasn't pleasant.

* * *

 **Rito's House**

* * *

School had ended and Nemus decided to stay at Rito for a bit before heading home, when he entered, he was surprised to see Hikaru was there enjoying a snack with Mikan. Hikaru quickly ran to his brother and hugged him which he returned.

They were now standing as they looked at Rito, who was staring off out the window with white eyes and a face that screamed that he gave up on life.

"What happened to Rito?" Hikaru wondered.

"Did something happen?" Mikan asked.

"No idea," Lala answered.

"He was like this when we found him, nothing's changed since then," Peke stated. Nemus nodded at this.

"My life is ruined, I'm already five feet in the dirt, it won't be long now... I just can't recover." Rito muttered.

"He appears to be sad about something," Mikan added.

"Earthlings are hard to understand," Peke stated.

"So, anyone has ideas on how to cheer this guy up?" Nemus asked. They all thought on the matter as Rito still looked defeated.

"I do! Why don't we go out tomorrow to cheer him up, it could give us some time to show you four around the city." Mikan suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Hikaru complimented. That was what they had decided on, Rito was still staring off into space.

"Am I going to survive?"

* * *

 **City**

* * *

They were now in the city, Hikaru and Nemus were in their normal clothes that they always wear and Mikan and Rito changed into different clothing. Lala, however, was wearing her clothes from Peke that stood out like a sore thumb.

"You're really standing out." Rito groaned.

"I know right?" Nemus added.

"Alright, come with me!" Rito exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Lala's wrist and pulled her away from the crowd as the other three followed.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Lala asked. They were now in an alleyway, the group were just standing looking at Lala.

"Before we go walking around and explore, can you seriously do something about your choice of clothing?" Rito requested. "You're seriously standing out!"

"Is my Dress Mode no good?" Lala muttered. She looked at herself in confusion, while the Saiyans attire was a bit out of the norm, they didn't stand out too much due to their clothes.

"Considering the fact that your goal is to sightsee the Earth, choosing normal clothing choice would be better," Mikan informed.

"That's true, you are drawing far too much attention towards us," Nemus added. His little brother nodded in agreement.

"I guess we really don't have a choice then," Peke said.

"Hey, Peke. You're able to change into clothes, right? Can you pick an outfit from one of the people passing by in the crowds?" Rito asked.

"I can try, **Form Change**!" Peke stated. After getting a looked at the crowd, they watched as she changed from her clothes to a suit with glasses on. "Will this do?"

"Those a clothes for men!" Rito exclaimed. Mikan just stared blankly at the Saiyan brothers sweatdropped at her. They then saw her change into a policewoman attire. "That's wrong too!"

"Where did she see that?" Hikaru wondered. They were looking at Lala who was wearing a bunny outfit, the outfits continued as the three just watched as Rito scolded her for her wrong choices.

This continued until it had finally been settled with a nice blue dress, much more normal than any of the others.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The group had explored a bunch of the entire city, they were having a fun time, the Saiyans were used to this type of stuff when they had the time to explore around without their jobs as Time Patrollers getting in the way.

But, it was interrupted when a certain incident had occurred concerning Lala's clothes, thus leading us to them being in a Woman's clothes shop. Mikan was helping her out as Rito, Hikaru and Nemus were waiting.

"Oh man, we made it in time." Rito sighed in relief.

"It would have been bad if we were a couple seconds late," Hikaru added. Nemus agreed with his brother. Rito also agreed before turning to his right and widened his eyes. It was a girl with short blue hair.

Silence ruled the area as the boys looked at her, Nemus and Hikaru were staring blankly while Rito was shocked. The girl looked as surprised as Rito looked at the moment, Nemus remembered that he probably passed her in school at some point.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm finished!" Lala's voice boomed. Rito froze in place at the voice while the Saiyans looked back to see Lala wearing a white dress while Mikan was standing beside her. "What do you think, Rito?"

Upon the girls seeing the blue haired girl in front of them, silence ruled the area once again, no-one said anything and you could honestly hear a pink drop.

'This reminds of how quiet it got after I easily kicked Nappa's ass... good days,' Nemus recalled in his head. They then looked as Rito flopped onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

"Oh, I see now." Haruna understood.

"That's correct, it's due to the fact that Lala here is from a foreign country, that we are showing her around town," Mikan explained. It wasn't entirely incorrect.

After the incident in the shop, Rito woke up from his passing out and they were now seated under an umbrella. They all introduced each other for those who hadn't met yet. The girl's full name was Sairenji Haruna.

"I see now, I thought it was..." Haruna muttered. They then looked towards Rito who looked saddened.

'Even though Mikan was there to explain, the fact that I was there during the time won't change at all.' Rito thought. 'And to think that she even said that she and I looked good together yesterday.'

"What should we do now?" Lala wondered.

"Why don't we go there?" Hikaru suggested. He pointed towards a large building that had a dolphin on the front. "Why not the Aquarium?"

"It's where lots of fishes and underwater plants live," Mikan informed.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go, shall we, Rito?" Lala asked.

"I have no objection." Rito groaned.

They all ended up visiting the Aquarium, it was peaceful for a while until a certain alien did something that disrupted that peace, I wonder who! Let's just say that the place was not what it once was five minutes ago.

"My life is weird."

"I agree with you on that, big brother..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Nemus was currently hovering in space above a planet, behind him was his attendant Renus, Nemus was also donned in new attire. He had to wear the new outfit as he was currently doing his job as a destroyer, and that was to destroy.

His outfit was similar to Beerus but had its differences. He was wearing an Egyptian theme attire, around his neck was a thick golden collar. Around his shoulder was a black cloth which was lined with white and was striped with the colour silver that had an orange hollow triangle in the centre.

He had on slightly baggy silver pants with a dark grey obi and a black sash covering his front, the sash had two white hollow triangles and an orange one on the bottom, the sash was also lined in gold.

His shoes were different to Beerus though, he had on dark grey boots that looked like Goku's back during the fight against Majin Buu, around them were golden anklets. Finally, he had golden wristbands and arms bands.

"Renus, is this last planet that I need to dispose of?" Nemus asked. He looked towards his attendant who nodded, Nemus had destroyed around fifty or so planets and was just about to finish.

"Yes, it is, my lord. That would bring the count to fifty-eight planets today, you are doing well for a new God of Destruction."

"Thanks, let's finish up so I can get home and visit Earth again, it's been a while," Nemus stated. He then raised his arm towards the planet below him and opened his hand, that was when a ball of energy that was the size of a large boulder formed in his hands.

It had the diameter of probably around eight meters or so, he clicked his tongue before the ball was sent crashing into the surface of the planet before it began to dig in. Nemus crossed his arms as cracks formed all over the planet before blowing up into pieces in a massive explosion.

"Alright, that's that. Let's get going." Nemus stated. He wanted to get to Earth quickly and check on what has happened during his absence, while he let Hikaru go and hang out with Mikan and Rito, he was busy for a few days because of his work.

"Understood, my lord. I'm assuming that you want to go to Earth?" Renus asked. Nemus just nodded his head as he placed his hand on Renus's shoulder before they shot into the distance. "We should arrive in about twenty seconds or so."

"Thanks for the information, still surprises me how fast you Universal Angels can fly..."

* * *

"Okay... I've bought all the things I needed to buy." Rito said. He was looking at a piece of paper that he had in his hands, he was carrying a bag full of items which he had needed to buy for the house. "I should get on home the- Gah!"

Rito was walking as he then accidentally bumped into someone, he immediately stood up before bowing. "Sorry!" When Rito looked to see who it was, he was shocked, it was none other than Nemus who was back in his normal clothes. "Nemus!"

"Hey, Rito! Good to see you again." Nemus greeted. Rito smiled and nodded as he picked up his shopping bag.

"Hikaru had told us that you were really busy with work, you must have been if you were gone for so many days," Rito said. Nemus smiled as he sighed.

"Yeah, my work takes up a lot of time, I wish that I could hang out with you guys without getting interrupted but I can't do that," Nemus replied. Rito looked at Nemus with pity, he could tell that Nemus was a bit tired.

"I know, why don't you come over and hang out at the house, Hikaru is already there," Rito said. Nemus looked at him before nodding.

"Sure, thanks for the offer." They began to walk but stopped as they both looked towards a store on their right, it had a wooden sign that had a fish drawn onto it. They looked at each other. "Wanna buy some?"

"Sure, might as well."

* * *

"What were you doing, by the way, Nemus? Before I walked into you." Rito wondered. Nemus and him were currently walking again but with a bag of taiyaki that they had purchased.

"I was buying some treats for Hikaru, the guy has a serious sweet tooth. Being my younger brother, I try to make sure he's satisfied." Nemus answered. Rito nodded at this, he was similar to Mikan.

They both took a bite from the taiyaki they had in their hands as they were walking, Nemus had brought a bag for Hikaru and him while Rito did the same for the others. They stopped though and raised their eyebrows as they noticed a blonde girl sitting on the railing of the road.

She had long blonde hair, dark red eyes and appeared to be their age. She was wearing a gothic-style outfit that was made of leather, there was a star-shaped gap which was at the chest and two waist belts along wit five-leg belts on both of her legs. Finally, two sleeves that attached to her upper arm via a belt.

"Uh~, she's staring at us strangely, Rito. I mean, we aren't ones to talk right now but still..." Nemus stated with a sweatdrop. The girl was literally staring at them with barely showing any signs of emotion.

"Yeah... who is that girl?" Rito wondered. Rito looked at the girl and wondered. "She has such long blonde hair..."

"A bit too long..."

"W-Why is she staring at us though?" Rito asked his friend. He was feeling nervous at the emotionless gaze that the girl was giving them, Nemus was no better.

Nemus just narrowed his eyes at the girl before looking to see where she was looking at specifically, it landed onto the taiyaki which was in his hand. "I... think that she's looking at the taiyaki... hold on, Rito."

"What are you?" Rito was going to ask but stopped when he realised what Nemus meant, he just watched as Nemus walked up to the girl and held the bag towards the girl. "I'm surprised Nemus can tell that she was looking at those..."

"Do you want one?" Nemus asked. The girl recoiled back a bit from the question as she hadn't expected such a question, Nemus blinked in confusion and slight surprise at the girl's action before smiling softly. "It's fine, I've bought plenty. My little brother already has the candies I'm going to him, so you can have some, he won't get hungry... I think."

The girl looked at the bag with emotionless eyes, switching from looking at Nemus in the eye to the bag repeatedly before slowly reaching her hand in and grabbing one of them. They both watched as the girl began to slowly consume it.

"From the time I've been in this city, that shop's taiyaki is pretty delicious. Wouldn't you agree?" Nemus asked. He chuckled softly as he saw the girl just eating the taiyaki without saying anything as Rito walked up next to Nemus.

"That's nice of you, Nemus."

"I'm only doing something everyone would do, except certain people, but you get my point," Nemus responded with a chuckle that Rito also did.

"Food on Earth is very weird..." The girl stated. Rito widened his eyes at this while Nemus didn't look fazed at all, he could sense her energy wasn't human in the slightest, so it wasn't surprising in the least.

"Well, food on Earth is... wait, what?" Rito blinked as he tried to sink in what he heard. They watched as the girl got up from her sat down position and pointed her finger at Rito as they were both confused.

"You, you must be Yuuki Rito."

"What? How do you know my name?" Rito was surprised. He stepped back in surprise as he had not expected the girl to know him, neither did Nemus.

"I've been looking for you."

Nemus narrowed his eyes as he started to feel a sense of malice roll off of the girl's energy. 'This is getting suspicious, how does she know Rito?' He then felt her energy rise slightly as he acted fast. "Rito!"

"Eh?" Rito looked at his friend surprised at the sudden shout but was surprised more when he was tackled by Nemus to the ground as he landed on his bottom while Nemus flipped back onto his feet before he would have collided with the floor. "Why'd you do that-!"

Rito stopped as he looked up to the girl as he was shocked to see her hand turn into a blade of sorts, it was shining as Nemus narrowed his eyes at this. 'I knew it, this girl is definitely not human and she seems to want to harm Rito... the question is why?'

"You're an alien!" Rito cried. He looked at the blade that the girl's hand had turned into and noticed how sharp and dangerous it was. "Thanks, Nemus. That blade looks like it would have killed me!"

"No problem, but stay back." Rito did as told as he ran behind Nemus who got into a fighting stance, ready to fight back. He could tell the girl was significantly more powerful than the other aliens he met but wasn't strong enough to call a threat, he would probably have to use less than fifty per cent of his power to defeat her. "So, why are you attacking Rito?"

"Someone asked me to eliminate him." She stated simply as she rose the blade up into the air, Nemus just narrowed his eyes while Rito widened his eyes at the sentence, why the heck was someone asking to eliminate him?! " I myself have no grudge against you, but I must ask you to disappear."

"Rito! Get running, I'll keep blocking her attacks as we go!" Rito nodded his head as he began to run, the girl slashed her blade only for it to be blocked by Nemus's arm. 'I won't use more energy than this, it doesn't seem she has any malice towards Rito himself so I won't kill her, but whoever asked her to do this will be a different story...'

"You're not human?" The girl asked. She pushed the blade forward with her body weight but it didn't budge Nemus in the slightest.

"You got it, I'm not human. But that doesn't matter right now, I only need to stop you from killing Rito." Nemus threw a punch which the girl transformed her left arm into a spiked ball which when collided with his fist, she was knocked back a few meters, much to her surprise.

"Get out of my way, if you wish to not be eliminated." She narrowed her eyes. She then jumped up and over Nemus who quickly ran in pursuit after her, Nemus looked forward only to see Rito closing into a car park area with the girl about to slash down. "Oh heck no!"

Just as Nemus was about to increase his speed to block her strike, he stopped when Zastin appeared and blocked the attack. Nemus came over to Rito as he watched Zastin and the girl go into the air before they started fighting.

"You okay, Rito?!" Rito turned his head to see Nemus running over.

"Yeah! I'm fine, you held her off long enough for Zastin to arrive and start fighting her!" Nemus stopped next to Rito and looked up as they watched the girl and Zastin fighting with blades.

"Rito! Nemus!"

They both turned their heads to see none other than Lala come flying in, she ended up crashing into Rito as she hugged his head. She then landed as Rito recomposed himself. "So, who is she?"

"She said that she was an assassin," Rito answered. "An assassin to eliminate me."

"Assassin?" Nemus repeated. Rito nodded his head at the Saiyan who looked back up at the fight and narrowed his eyes, the girl did say that she was asked to kill Rito, so she was probably hired or something...

"That girl's code name is 'Golden Darkness'." They all turned their heads to see it was a woman wearing pink say those words, she was looking up at the fight like they were, Nemus didn't know who it was but it seemed Rito and Lala did.

"Mikado sensei?" Rito said in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"She's a space assassin who has the ability to which she can freely transform any of her body parts into weapons," Mikado explained. "She came to Earth, it would be best not to meddle with her." The woman said before she began to walk off.

"Wait, Mikado sensei!" Rito called.

"If any of you need any treatments, then just come and find me." Was all she said before walking off and away from them.

"B-But my life is in danger..." Rito sweatdropped.

"Yeah~, don't think she can heal death." Nemus deadpanned.

Up at the fight, Zastin raised his sword as he slashed down at the girl who was sent flying downwards as she skidded across the floor and coming to a stop while Zastin landed on the bridge that went over the road.

"Transform." Nemus heard the girl say. Her hair then fired towards Zastin with the tips being transformed into dragon-like heads that were green, Zastin jumped up to avoid the attack as it caused a dust cloud.

"You're not bad, it would seem that your entire body is made of weapons," Zastin stated. His hair covering his eyes... But, you cannot win against me! Because-!" Zastin didn't get to finish as he fell into a sewage hole that was open as Nemus facepalmed.

"Oh, Zeno's sake..." Nemus groaned. He and the others then watched as the girl grew a pair of white feathered wings as she flew into the sky and stared down at them.

"Now that the nuisance has been flushed away. Yuuki Rito, are you prepared to die?" The girl asked. She began to descend to the ground while Lala stepped up with a smile on her face which was weird in the current situation.

"Since it has come to this, I'll take you on!" Lala declared. Nemus and Rito just stared at her in disbelief. "I will avenge Zastin... or something like that."

"Lala! What in the world are you saying? She means serious business!" Rito cried. Nemus nodded his head in agreement while Lala just blinked.

"I know!"

"So, you're going to take me on, Lala Satalin Deviluke...?"

"Don't do it, Lala! We should leave a situation like this to Nemus, he's way stronger than you and me!" Rito shouted. His attempt to persuade her didn't do anything though.

"It'll be fine."

"A sheltered little princess is going to do battle against me?" The girl's hair shadowed her eyes as she said this while landing onto the ground.

"While my appearance may not do me justice, I'm actually pretty strong myself!"

"You're going to get burned." The girl stated firmly. She just looked and spoke towards Lala with the emotionless of her character before transforming her right hand into a claw. "I'm going to let you know, I'm not good at going easy."

'I can't say the same...' Nemus thought. He thought back to how much power he held back against her before, but he wasn't going to admit that! She might end up getting angry thinking that he mocked her!

"That's completely fine with me, bright it on!" Lala stated.

With that, the battle started as it was brought to the open streets with many people around, they were causing havoc as many things were destroyed and Rito getting unlucky on certain occasions. Nemus stayed out of it as he just observed courtesy to Lala asking him to.

Lala had ended up using her invention which had not exactly ended in success, one of them even hit Rito which Nemus had sweatdropped at. He watched as the blonde landed on the roof and Lala landed somewhere in front.

"Wait.. is that principal?" Nemus cocked an eyebrow. He just watched as the man was holding his hands out towards the girl who then suddenly began pummel him with multiple punches with her hair. "Wha?"

"I hate perverts!" He heard the girl yell. He just turned to her in disbelief, she pummeled him for something like that?!

"Wait, you punched the principal like that just because he's a pervert?! While he may step some borders, there's no need for something as drastic as that!" Nemus shouted. The blonde just turned to him with her red eyes and had a red blushed face.

"Are you a pervert as well?! You want to see my panties just like that old pervert don't you?!" The girl shouted. Nemus just deadpanned at her while Rito, who was watching, sweatdropped massively.

'Nemus being a pervert? It's impossible to even imagine...' Rito sweatdropped. As much as he tried to imagine it, he only could get nothing but blank.

"Ha? Why the hell should I care about something like that?" Nemus asked. He rose his eyebrow in confusion as the girl blinked in surprise as she looked at Nemus, he genuinely looked confused. "I mean, I understand it has something to do with you being a girl. But, I just don't see what's so great about them."

"You don't need to know!" She shouted.

"Opening!" They all turned to see Lala flying towards the blonde with a pink rope that had hearts on the ends. "Mister Twirly Rope!" They just watched as it wrapped around the girl and began to constrict her as she struggled. "I did it!"

They all landed onto the ground with Nemus landing next to Lala. "Lala," Nemus called. She turned to him. "Just because you trapped her, doesn't mean you defeated her. Look." Nemus pointed forwards.

Lala looked to where and saw that the girl gained a sharp blade onto the top of her left hand and cut the rope that was restricting her. "You said that you were going to battle me. So, stop fooling around with these toys."

"I'm not playing around!"

"Then why go so far as to protect Yuuki Rito?" Lala just gave her a confused look. "My client had told me he was diabolical and a fiend who had threatened you and is planning on taking over Planet Deviluke."

'Say what?' Nemus mentally thought. 'Who the hell gave her that crap?'

"Rito? He isn't that kind of person?" Lala stated. They turned to see Rito running up the stairs and coming over to them.

"I finally managed to get it off, how come this always happens to me?" Rito groaned. Nemus looked at Rito who was a bit worse than satisfactory. The girl just stared at Rito as she narrowed her eyes and began to analyse him before closing her eyes.

"You may be right... But, I will eliminate anyone I've been hired to kill." The girl said firmly. Nemus narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly at this, he had thought this girl was going to be a nice person when he met her, but maybe not... "I am Golden Darkness, and this is what I do."

"You're an assassin, right?" Nemus asked. The girl looked towards him and nodded her head in response. "But you don't always have to complete your assigned tasks, do you? I've fought a really powerful assassin before, someone far stronger than you, and yet they had tasks which they didn't complete on purpose."

"Stronger than me? Doubtful." She responded. Nemus just deadpanned, the thought of a familiar purple skinned assassin came to his mind. "My job is to eliminate Yuuki Rito, and that is what I'll do."

"What?! But you mustn't!" Lala cried.

"A sheltered princess such as yourself wouldn't understand..." The girl stated with her eyes being more dead and shadowed then before, which they had noticed. "The loneliness of living all alone out in space."

"Nemus, she looks really gloomy..." Rito whispered to Nemus who just nodded his head in agreement, the face reminded him of himself, during his time as a Time Patroller, he had to go through time and having to watch his own blood and family die over and over without being able to do anything as it would affect history.

He clenched his fists as the memories came back as he remembered shedding tears as he had watched his own great grandfather and his friends being killed on occasions and having to sit on the sidelines as it all happened, he shook his head before focusing again.

"Yes, you're right about that," Lala responded. The girl raised her hand as a blade formed as Rito took a step behind Nemus. "But that's precisely why I came to see the world outside my palace!"

"What?" The girl was confused.

"There is still so much that I don't know!" They looked at the deviluke in surprise but stopped when a gust of wind blew against them, they looked up to see a green space ship hovering above.

"What the?!" Rito gasped.

"Who's this now...?" Nemus groaned. He was already feeling tired of this day and wanted it to end, now more and more people are just coming in.

"What are you doing, Golden Darkness?! Lala isn't your target!" A male voice that was slightly high pitched yelled. They watched as an orange-yellow light shot from the ship as a creature hovered down from it. "Ta-da! Lacospo has arrived!"

The creature was a small frog-like alien that had green skin, purple lips and pointy ears. The clothes he wore were saying royalty, being a blue top with a crest and a red cape, there were several rings on his fingers and a big green hat with a stone on the top.

"What the hell, a frog person?" Nemus muttered. He had slightly wide eyes in disbelief, he hadn't expected this.

"Lacospso!" Nemus and Rito looked at Lala gave her a look that said 'You know this guy?'.

"Who the heck is this weirdo?" Both the boys asked. Lacospo almost tripped and fell over after hearing them.

"Silence! You Primitive Earthlings!" Lacospo shouted angrily before pointing at Rito. "How dare you stare my precious Lala from me!"

"Huh?" Rito muttered.

"Golden Darkness! Hurry it up and get rid of this guy already!" Lacospo ordered. She looked at him with emotionless eyes like always.

"So, you're the guy that hired this Golden Darkness individual?" Nemus muttered. He looked at the frog alien with slight anger, mostly because of the lies that he had told about Rito's character to the girl.

"That would be correct! And I did it all for Lala!" Lacospo stated. He held his arms towards the pink haired girl as love hearts could be seen coming off. "Now, marry me!"

"No way! You hired an assassin to kill Rito, you're scum!" Lala then stuck her tongue out at Lacospo who just looked absolutely shocked while Nemus looked to the side with his hair shadowing his eyes as he gave a small chuckle. "I'll never marry anyone as cruel as you!"

"Unbelievable..." Lacospo staggered back in disbelief with purple vertical lines going down the right side of his face, he then looked at the blonde. "Golden Darkness! This is all your fault for not eliminating your target right away!"

"I'm glad that you're here. I have something which I want to talk to you about, as well." Golden Darkness stated. "It would seem that Yuuki Rito is quite different from the information which you have provided me."

The frog alien recoiled back as he began sweating. "Wh-What are you talking about?" He stuttered. Her gaze just made him more nervous.

"I had told you to provide me with truthful information about my target, but it would seem that you failed to do so." She then gave a more dangerous gaze. "Did you try to fool me?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" He began stomping on the ground in anger. "Yuuki Rito is an evil fellow who tricked Lala! Why in the world would I lie to you!"

"You mustn't believe his words, Darkness! Don't listen to what Lacospo tells you!" Lala shouted. Golden Darkness looked down as her eyes were shadowed before looking at the three and back to Lacospo who flinched.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you looking at me that way?! I was the one that hired you!" Lacospo shouted as he backed away from Golden Darkness.

"I said that I need accurate information to complete my assignments."

"I-If you insist on not following the orders that I give you, then I will have to execute you!" Lacospo stated. Nemus just narrowed his eyes and frowned, he never liked the word or the idea in general of execution. Lacospo then raised his arm to his ship. "Come out, Gamatan!"

They all watched as a light flashed which caused them to cover their eyes, except for Nemus who was used to far greater flashes of light, a specific technique coming to mind at the thought. When it stopped, it revealed Lacospo now sitting atop a giant bullfrog.

"What is this anymore...?" Nemus groaned.

"It's a giant bullfrog?!" Rito yelled in disbelief.

"That's a rare Irogaama!" They heard Peke shout. Lala looked up at her partner before asking. "You're familiar with it, Peke?" To which Peke answered. "I've seen it in the 'Illustrated Guide to the Universe', and if it's the real thing, I'm its favourite prey!"

"Golden Darkness! Do you still intend to defy me!" Lacospo shouted towards the blonde who was standing in front of the Irogaama. She just stared at him which angered him further. "Go, Gamatan! Punish them!"

The frog then sent a blast of muck or slime or something towards her, she jumped out of the way but some of it splashed onto her. They were surprised when the parts of her clothes that got hit disintegrated. "My clothes!"

"Haha~! Gamatan's mucous even dissolves clothing!" Lacospo shouted. Peke ended up saying that it was the only thing which it could dissolve causing Nemus to deadpan the hardest he could. "I'll strip you naked, Golden Darkness!"

"I do not approve of such an absurd beast!" Golden Darkness transformed her hand into a blade and rushed forward and slashed but was surprised to see it did no damage. "I can't cut through the mucous..."

She jumped out of the way as the frog swiped its tongue at her, the mucous splashed from its tongue and grunted as it hit her and more of her clothing began to dissolve.

"Eh?" Nemus blinked as she was falling towards him, he just held his arms out as she was caught. She looked up at him surprised. "You okay?"

"..." She didn't respond as her cheeks only flushed red from the position she was in but blinked when they heard the voice of Lacospo.

"You're off guard!" They didn't react in time as the mucous shot from the bullfrog splash all the top half of Nemus's body, his mucous covered hair wet and shadowing his eyes as he had a frown on his face.

Rito had wide eyes as he stared at his friend who got covered, Lala blinked in surprise as she was standing next to Rito. Nemus's shirt then completely dissolved, revealing his incredibly well-built chest as Golden Darkness turned from seeing it.

Everything was silent as they all began to a big build up of malice and anger, Nemus bent down and placed Golden Darkness on the ground before walking forward with his hair still shadowing his eyes.

Nemus looked up as his eyes were glaring at Lacospo and the bullfrog, he held his fist up at them and shaking it angrily. "I'll let this slide if you freaking apologise and leave this planet, do you hear me?!"

They all flinched at his tone, he was clearly angry. Lacospo looked at him with wide eyes before laughing. "Really? How are you going to make me do that, Earthling? Weaklings like you don't control me!"

Nemus's eye shadowed again this time, both his arms dropped to his sides as his teeth were gritting against each other. Rito and the other noticed the tense atmosphere, they hadn't seen Nemus this angry, a couple of seconds ago was bad, but this time felt worse...

"Weak? Did you just call me weak?" Nemus muttered. He looked up as his eyes glowed repeatedly as his aura flashed constantly much to their shock, they could feel some incredible power. "Do you have any Idea the pain and struggle I went through to get my power...?!"

"Heh?" Lacospo stepped back in fear as Nemus walked forwards and stopped right in front of the bullfrog who was sweating from actual fear.

"I consider myself to be quite generous and calm about things, there are many things which I can let slide and forget about..." Nemus stated. His aura flared up as it was transparent and fiery, his two friends and Golden Darkness widened their eyes at him. "But, there are two things which I cannot tolerate... one is not being paid the proper respect, and the second... is when people call me weak!"

Lacospo was sent flying off the bullfrog and landed on the ground behind as Nemus the animal by the top of the head and floated into the sky, they watched in amazement as Nemus began spinning the frog in his hands at a blinding speed before tossing it into the atmosphere and was gone in an instant while leaving a powerful gust of wind behind.

"Now..." Nemus glared down towards the form of Lacospo who had his eyes dilating in fear as Nemus landed and stared at Lacospo with dead eyes.

"Wh-What are you?!" Lacospo stuttered. Nemus didn't answer as this angered Lacospo, this resulted in him doing something... dumb.

Lacospo jumped at Nemus and threw a punch towards the Saiyan's face, Nemus didn't flinch as in an instant, his hand was gripped around the frog alien's throat from the left side. Lacospo struggled but to no avail.

"This won't hurt at all..." Nemus muttered. He then raised his hand towards Lacospo who as still struggling. Nemus then spoke in an emotionless voice. "...Hakai."

Lacospo and the others were confused when nothing happened but were shocked when a purple light started glowing from within Lacospo's chest. Nemus just watched without a care while the others were shocked as Lacospo's body began to disappear molecule by molecule.

"Ah~!" His screams were heard as he was disappearing, it started from his legs before it completely overtook his head and everything was hone, Nemus lowered his hands and sighed as he calmed himself down.

Nemus looked up to still see the ship that Lacospo used hovering in the air, he raised his arms and fired a blast of ki at it, completely destroying and turning it into dust. He then looked towards the others and saw their shocked looks.

"N-Nemus, I knew you were strong... but, wow..." Rito said. Lala looked at Nemus and had stars grow in her eyes as she rushed in front of him.

"Wow, how did you do that?! Can I do it?! What was it?!"

"Calm down, Lala!"

Nemus sweatdropped at the girl in front of him, as he sighed in frustration and exhaustion, he was already a bit fatigued from all the planet busting he did. He didn't notice Golden Darkness looking at him with wide eyes.

'That power... he didn't use it against me, he was holding back... would I even survive?' She thought. She looked at Nemus who was clearly not showing her his true power and it irked her, she felt like she was being mocked. But glad as well, she didn't know if she would have survived...

"Anyway, he was a crazy guy, wasn't he?" Lala asked.

"All he had going for him was money..." Peke stated.

"You're quite strong, Nemus, was it?" Nemus was helping Rito stand up from his downed position before looking at Golden Darkness and nodding his head.

"Stronger than what I had thought..." Rito added. Nemus just chuckled in amusement, he wasn't going to tell them who he was yet, not until they were ready or he has no choice in the matter.

"Also, why did you help me? I'm your enemy." Golden Darkness questioned. Nemus just looked at her as the others waited for his answer.

"I guess it would be because I saw him as more of the enemy than you, you were just doing what you normally do... and also that he pissed me off... but, also that I couldn't let him do such things to a cute girl like you," Nemus stated. He was confused though when her face turned red, he was just being honest.

"Cute...? Me?"

"What's the matter, Darkness?" Lala was confused as much as Nemus was, she didn't understand why she was reacting in such a way to Nemus's words.

"It's nothing... It's just that it was the first time anyone had said such a thing to me." Golden Darkness replied. She avoided any eye contact with Nemus, only confusing him more. Rito then turned to Lala.

"By the way, why is it that you keep calling her Darkness, Lala?"

"What? But isn't Golden Darkness her name? I swear that it was..." Rito and Nemus sweatdropped at her.

"I don't think that's her true name, Lala. I'm pretty sure that it's just an alias that she uses as an assassin." Nemus stated with Rito agreeing.

"It's fine." The three turned to the blonde in confusion. "I don't mind what I'm called."

"Well, now that Lacospo has been dealt with and is gone, are you going to stop targeting Rito? You can just go home to outer space." Nemus asked. They were confused as she stayed silent.

"Back home? To outer space?" She muttered. This just caused them to feel even more confused. "No..."

"What?" The three simultaneously said.

"It will go against my principles to abandon a job which I have accepted..." She then turned back to them. "Which means I will stay on this planet until I have accomplished my mission with these hands."

"Then, let's be friends!" Lala stated. Rito just had wide eyes and his mouth hanging in disbelief, Nemus just patted his back in sympathy.

"Okay." She answered simply. Nemus wasn't expecting that...

"Well, you guys have fun, I'm going to get on home now, Hikaru should be back by now. I need a new shirt..." Nemus groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Yo, Nemus. You're finished with your job for now, so why aren't you going to school? You've been away for a couple days now." Nemus's little brother wondered. They were currently on their home planet and relaxing.

"I'm actually preparing as of now, I'll be back in school in a couple of days," Nemus answered. Right now, he was making sure everything on his planet was nice and tidy, for reasons.

"Preparing? For what?" Hikaru asked. He had risen his eyebrow in curiosity to his older brother's response.

"Well, Beerus told me that Whis and him were going to be visiting soon to check up on my progress and also talk about something important which they didn't tell me anything about yet," Nemus replied. Hikaru nodded his head in understanding.

"They were the ones that told you that you were becoming a God of Destruction, weren't they? Who knows, maybe even Lord Zeno will visit." Nemus ended up flinching at the last part, if that were to happen, then he needed to make sure that he was doing his job!

"R-Right... I better prepare myself mentally when that happens..." Nemus muttered. He was definitely not ever going to disrespect Lord Zeno.

"By the way, when are Lord Beerus and the other two supposed to be arriving anyway?" Hikaru asked. Nemus stopped looking at his environment as he looked up and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I'm quite sure that he said that he'd be visiting me sometime today, he didn't specify when, but I know for a fact that it's today," Nemus answered. He started to check everything again but stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It appears that the person known as Gid has arrived on Earth, quite suspicious..." Nemus muttered. Hikaru blinked at this.

"You mean the guy that is supposed to be the strongest in this Universe?"

"Yep." They both turned when they heard footsteps and saw Renus walking over towards Nemus. "Renus, am I correct on who I thought has arrived on Earth."

"You are, Gid has just come to Earth." Nemus gave a long sigh at this, he was already busy and didn't want more work to do. "I suggest that you check up on him, who knows what he's doing there."

"Very well, I'll finish this up quickly so I can be back on time when Beerus arrives. Don't want him to be angry now." Nemus stated. He then turned to Hikaru who was laying down on one of the long chairs. "Hikaru, stay here. I'll be back."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hm~, this boy seems gutless!" A deep voice groaned. The person revealed to be someone who appeared to look like a child, though their voice completely contradicted that.

He had red eyes and spiky black hair, he had a slightly devilish look to him and had razor sharp teeth similar to a shark. Swaying behind him was a tail like Lala's but had the shape of a trident instead.

"I guess I should probably do something..." The person sighed. They honestly had an annoyed expression plastered on their face.

"You know, you better have a good reason for coming to Earth." A voice caught the person's attention. They turned around to see none other than Nemus leaning against the railing of the roof they were standing on, Nemus had a neutral look on his face.

'Who the heck is this?! How didn't I notice them?' The little person thought. They were surprised by Nemus's sudden appearance as he looked into the eyes of the boy, he could already tell they weren't human. "Who are you? You're definitely not human..."

"Good observation," Nemus said. The Saiyan than walked towards the boy and stood in front of them, they just stared into each other's eyes with a calculative gaze. "My name is Son Nemus, you're Gid, correct?"

"Wha-!" The person revealed as Gid recoiled back in shock, Nemus knew who he was and didn't seem afraid in the slightest. Gid narrowed his eyes into Nemus's and could see something terrifying. It was like a raging ocean of power ready to burst. 'What is this person! The power behind those eyes... he's suppressing his strength incredibly.'

"I'll take that as a yes. So, mind telling me why you're on this planet?" Nemus demanded. His tone annoyed and demanding, Gid flinched back at the tone, he could tell that the power Nemus possessed far surpassed his, he didn't know what to do if he had angered Nemus.

"I-I'm only here to check on my daughter's future fiance and what they're like. You seem to know me as Lala's father..." Gid answered nervously. Nemus stared for a second before nodding his head, Gid then hesitantly asked. "I'm known as the strongest and the ruler of the Universe, but, the power I sense in you is staggering. Just who are you really?"

"..." Nemus narrowed his eyes at Gid who made an audible gulp sound as he swallowed the nervous spit of his. "What I'm about to tell you is to be kept a secret, understood?" Nemus glared as his fiery aura flickered, Gid quickly nodded his head.

"O-Of course!"

"As you know, my name is Son Nemus. I am the-." Nemus was cut off though when a crash was heard, they both turned to the source which had landed right next to them all, when the smoke cleared, it revealed to be none other than Whis and Beerus. "Oh, Beerus!"

"You seem to be doing well, Lord Nemus." Whis chuckled. Beerus walked up towards Nemus and stood in front of him.

"Glad to see that you're doing your job, wouldn't want to get Lord Zeno angry now." Beerus mused. Nemus chuckled nervously.

"What brings you to this place, Beerus? I had thought you would wait for me back on my planet." Nemus wondered.

"I got bored, and when I sensed your energy slightly rising here, I wanted to see what you were up to. I come and see you talking to him." Beerus gestured his thumb towards Gid who was staring wide-eyed.

'Who are these people?! That cat person is just as powerful as that Nemus guy! And that blue-skinned person... they're even stronger than those two combined...' Gid began to sweat in fear even more, the people in front of him seemed to be in good terms and if he were to anger even one, the other would probably be angered as well.

"Yes, It's due to certain circumstances that I was dealing with ever since I started my job in this Universe. I'm just dealing with it." Nemus answered. Beerus nodded in understanding, Gid looked shocked, they were talking about different Universe's as if it was a regular thing.

"That's good to see that you're doing the job, I guess I was a bit worried for no reason. Well, this is what I expect from the person Lord Zeno picked for the position of God of Destruction for Universe 13." Both Nemus and Beerus shared a good laugh while Whis smiled.

Gid was at this point paling, his entire being was now white. His eyes were wide as plates and couldn't stop sweating. 'G-G-G-G-God of Destruction! They're real?! No wonder they're so powerful... I need to behave!'

"You heard that, right? You better keep that title of mine a secret or you are going to regret it." Nemus stated. His voice clearly directed towards the deviluke king who quickly nodded his head and ran to the both of them and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence, Gods of Destruction!" Gid quickly and politely stated. Beerus looked amused along with Nemus.

"You can raise your head," Nemus stated. Gid did so as Nemus turned back to him along with Beerus. "I guess a formal introduction is in order. My name is Son Nemus, but address me as Lord Nemus. I am the God of Destruction for this Universe."

"I am the God of Destruction of Universe 7, my name is Lord Beerus." Beerus followed. Gid nodded his head in understanding as Whis also came over before introducing himself. "I am Whis, the attendant of Lord Beerus."

"Now, Gid. I have some important business with Beerus back at my home, if I hear that you are causing any trouble which I find infuriating, then you'll know what is coming for you." Nemus stated coldly. Gid could only nod as he couldn't voice any words at the moment.

"He is doing well..." Beerus smirked at Nemus's behaviour.

"He is, isn't he?" Whis laughed.

* * *

Nemus along with Beerus and Whis had returned to Nemus's planet, they were now sitting at a large table in one of the rooms in Nemus's home. Beerus and him were on opposite sides to each other with their attendants standing next to them, Hikaru was also there next to Nemus.

"So, Beerus. You told me that you had something important to talk to me about?" Nemus asked. Beerus looked up at Nemus and nodded his head, Beerus looked quite serious about it, this, in turn, made Nemus and Hikaru also serious.

"That's right. Lord Zeno had asked me to inform of this so you would know beforehand." Beerus started. "Let me ask you this, do you know what happens when a new God of Destruction is chosen?"

"I can't say that I do..." Nemus responded. He was confused now, why ask him such a question? The answer was bigger than he would ever have thought.

"You see, whenever a new God of Destruction is assigned their job. Lord Zeno holds a small tournament of sorts to determine which Universe has the strongest God of Destruction." Beerus stated.

"You don't mean..." Hikaru muttered. He looked towards Nemus who also looked surprised, they had a very good idea on what was happening now.

"Yes." Whis was the one that spoke up this time. "All of the Gods of Destruction will be put into a battle royal, much like the Tournament of Power held a while ago."

"We do this because it helps us determine which of the Gods of Destruction are the strongest and the weakest, Lord Zeno also declared this to be a thing because the other Gods of Destruction are quite curious of the strength of the one that had just joined their ranks. In this case, it's you, Lord Nemus." Renus also explained.

"Think of it as a ritual of sorts, the other Gods of Destruction will end up judging your performance during the fight to see if you are worthy of being in the ranks," Beerus added. Nemus looked down slightly as he processed the information.

"I understand. Is there a specified time in which the tournament is going to be held." Nemus asked. Beerus shook his head at this.

"I'm afraid not, neither Lord Zeno or the Grand Priest have given the specified date to when it will occur. But, it could end up happening any time soon, so be prepared." Beerus stated. Nemus nodded his head.

"Can I ask a question?" Hikaru called out. They all turned to the youngest out of them, Nemus looked curiously at Hikaru. When Beerus nodded, Hikaru spoke. "In this tournament, does that mean that my brother will have to fight all of the Gods of Destruction?"

Beerus stared at the young Saiyan before answering. "That would be correct, but if you're worried that he'll be seriously hurt, then calm down. The fight won't end with him being dead, it's only until they cannot continue fighting."

"I understand." Hikaru sighed in relief. He had a really good idea on how strong the Gods of Destruction were and was worried for his older brother, don't get him wrong, he knew his brother was really powerful but in a battle royale against all the other twelve? He was concerned.

"With that done, I believe it's time for me and Lord Beerus to return our Universe," Whis stated. Nemus nodded his head at this, Whis then walked outside with everyone else following, Beerus then walked behind Whis and placed his hand on his back.

"You'll be told when the tournament will begin, I suggest you train yourself to become stronger, you'll need it," Beerus suggested. Nemus nodded his head, he knew how powerful the other God's of Destruction were and knew he might be able to beat many of them, but certain ones he'll have great difficulty with.

"Understood. It was a pleasure having you here, Beerus, Whis." Nemus responded. They watched as the God of Destruction and Universal Angel of Universe 7 shot off into the sky and quickly out of their Universe. "Renus, can you prepare me a gravity chamber covered with godly ki. I'll need to train."

"Understood, Lord Nemus." With that, Renus left while Nemus had a thinking expression on his face, Hikaru came up to him and looked at him worried.

"Brother? Will you be able to beat the other Gods of Destruction?"

"I'm not sure... I'm not sure, Hikaru. While I'm certain that I'm stronger than most of the Gods of Destruction, there are three that I'm having an uneasy feeling to fight." Nemus admitted. "First is, of course, Beerus. His power at the absolute pinnacle would be able to rival me in my Super Saiyan Blue form at its absolute max."

"That is worrying... what about the other two that you're worried about? Who are they?" Hikaru wondered. The younger Saiyan knew the power of Beerus was something to fear.

"The second would be Vermoud, he's as strong as Jiren is and that's not going to be easy If I can't access my Ultra Instinct state fluently," Nemus explain. It was said that Vermoud was as strong as Jiren, possibly a bit weaker but that was still insanely powerful.

"Strong as Jiren?! You told me about that guy before, and you're telling me that this Vermoud guy is as strong as he is?" Nemus nodded in response.

"What's worse is that the God of Destruction Giin could be even more powerful... no, I'm certain," Nemus stated. This caused Hikaru to widen his eyes in shock. "While I haven't witnessed him fight myself, the power that I could sense within him is insane. If I don't train, then I doubt I'd stand even the slightest chance..."

"You'll figure something out, right?"

"... I'll try, all I can do is train and hope that it will be enough for me to surpass him." Nemus answered. Nemus frowned as he closed his eyes before opening them and smiling softly. "But for now, let's head down to Earth and see what's happening. I'm sure I'll be able to win."

"R-Right!" Hikaru watched as Nemus started walking back into the house, Hikaru frowned as he could tell Nemus still had his doubts, despite his previous sentence.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Nemus asked. Nemus along with Hikaru were currently being dragged by Lala while many girls from Nemus's school and also Rito were following behind, they came to a stop as the group behind them managed to catch up.

"Why else? You looked kind of stressed, so why not come to the pool with us!" Lala shouted. Nemus just gave a tired sigh while Hikaru held his hand on his forehead and rubbed it with a small frown.

"Sorry, Nemus, Hikaru." Rito apologised. He felt guilty not being able to stop Lala from forcing them, but inside he was glad Lala managed to do so since he also noticed the both of them looking stressed for reasons unknown to him.

Basically, when Nemus and Hikaru came back to Earth, they went over to Rito's place and that's where it all began. Seeing how stressed out the Saiyan's were, Lala forced them to come to the pool with them.

Rito had explained everything that had occurred to Nemus while they were still at the house, Nemus had missed quite a bit since he was gone, nothing worth mentioning but stuff nonetheless, they were also introduced to a bunch of people that they hadn't known before.

"It's fine, Rito. It isn't your fault." Hikaru replied.

"All right! The Pool!" They all turned to see Lala waving her arms in the air with a huge smile on her face, Nemus and Hikaru stilled looked on with bored looks as the others had amused smiles.

"She sure seems happy, doesn't she?" Haruna voiced.

"Well, it is her first time at an amusement park pool, so I guess I can understand her excitement." Rito agreed. The high-strung girl, known as Kotegawa Yui, the head of the disciplinary committee turned to him with a frown before asking.

"So, mind telling me why there are three boys among all us girl?" They all turned to her with confused looks while Nemus and Hikaru didn't even care.

"I wanted to bring them along! Was that not such a good idea?" Lala wondered. A confused look plastered on her face. Yui was slightly taken back by the question as she answered with a slight stutter in her voice.

"Well, it's not that it isn't a good idea..."

"Why did we have to get dragged into this..." Both Saiyans sighed. They just completely blocked off the conversation happening behind them.

* * *

Everyone had gone to change to their swim wear, once they were done, everyone was doing their own thing. The girls were enjoying their time in the pool while Rito was sitting on the sidelines, Nemus and Hikaru were resting on chairs under an umbrella.

"At least this is peaceful, not having to stress about too much," Hikaru stated. Nemus nodded his head in agreement.

"While I do agree with you on that, I still need to train if I want to stand a chance," Nemus added. Hikaru frowned slightly before sighing, Hikaru then blinked as Nemus stood up from his chair. "Do you want anything? I'm going to buy some ice-cream."

"I'll have one too, please?" Nemus nodded at his little brother before walking off.

"Alright, the store should be somewhere over here," Nemus muttered. He began walking through the place before stopping and looking to his right. "What? This Ki, is this who I think it is? Didn't think she'd be here..."

Nemus started walking in the direction that his Ki sense had guided him, he passed through some bushes before arriving in a clearing where he saw a familiar blonde haired girl. It was none other than Golden Darkness herself, but she was wearing a swimming suit instead of her usual attire.

"Golden Darkness? I certainly didn't expect you to be here." The blonde girl turned to see him, she was surprised by his sudden appearance. She looked at his current attire which consisted of only a pair of black swimming shorts and the rest of his body left exposed. She couldn't help but turn slightly red from the sight.

"Nemus." Darkness stated simply with her usual monotone voice.

"So, why exactly are you here? I never expected you to be the person to be at a place like this." Darkness just stayed silent causing Nemus to sigh before chuckling softly. "Doesn't matter. So, want to come with me to get some ice-cream? I was already going before."

She stayed silent for a bit before answering. "Yes."

But, just as the two of them were about to get moving, Nemus blinked when something came out of the bush and crashed into him, all he could feel was something cold on the left side of his face.

His left eye was closed by the sudden impact of something on his face while his right eye squinted slightly, he slowly opened his left eye as he saw that the item revealed to be ice-cream of all things with Rito being the one that crashed into him. Darkness had slightly wide eyes as she stared at Nemus's state.

"When I said I was going to get some ice-cream, this wasn't what I meant..."

"S-Sorry, Nemus!" Rito quickly apologised. Nemus just waved it off as a simple little mistake, he took the cone off his face as he wiped the remaining bits off of his face.

"It's fine, Rito. I can tell that you didn't mean to do that on purpose." Nemus dismissed. Rito sighed in relief before looking over Nemus's shoulder and quickly started shaking out of fright as he stuttered. "W-Why is she here?"

"Have you already forgotten, Yuuki Rito. I will be after your life and will end it. But that aside..." Darkness stated firmly. Though she then looked at Nemus before switching back to Rito with a slight glare and her eyes slightly shadowed. "Is this a form of harassment against Nemus?"

"Eh?" Nemus was beyond confused right now.

"W-What? I'd never do that to Nemus!" Rito shouted firmly. He genuinely looked annoyed by the accusation, Rito knew Nemus to the point that he honestly considered him a brother... but alas, Darkness was having none of it.

"You will be punished." Darkness declared. Rito yelled in fright as he began running away from Darkness who had formed her hand into a blade before chasing him around, Nemus just watched with a sweatdrop.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Uh~, so that's what happened to you?" Hikaru asked. Nemus had returned to Hikaru along with Darkness who decided to come with him, they had all decided to get food as they were now at the food court area sitting at a table.

"Yep, didn't expect it though," Nemus stated. "Oh, this is Golden Darkness, Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Son Hikaru. The younger brother of Nemus." Hikaru introduced. Darkness nodded back at him as he rose his eyebrow. "You're just as my brother described, you aren't one of many words..."

"Well, you guys talk while I go and get us all ice-cream like I had said before," Nemus stated. He then got up from his chair before walking off towards the stands, Darkness and Hikaru watched him walk off before turning to each other.

"So, you're the one that my brother told me about. You're the one that's apparantly trying to kill Rito?"

"Yuuki Rito is my target, I will eliminate him." Darkness said firmly. Hikaru sighed softly at this, he had heard from Nemus that she was pretty dedicated to her task, looks like he wasn't at all.

"I'm back." They both turned to see Nemus approaching as he held three cones in his hands, he gave one to each of them before sitting down himself. "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"I had only asked her about her task about killing Rito, and it's just as you said, she's pretty damn dedicated. Why is that?" Hikaru stated. Nemus just chuckled softly at this, they both looked at the girl in question who was just eating the ice-cream just like she did with the taiyaki.

"Who knows?" Nemus laughed softly before taking a bite from his own cone, Hikaru glanced at both of them before raising his eyebrows.

"So, I've been wondering." Hikaru voiced. Nemus looked at his brother while Darkness continued to eat her cone not looking at the Saiyan. "Is Darkness here your girlfriend or something?"

That was the breaker, Darkness widened her eyes immensely at this, Nemus had just blinked in confusion. Darkness ended up so surprised that she ended up spitting the ice-cream which was in her mouth out.

"Uh~..." Nemus groaned. He ended up being the landing spot of the ice-cream remains as Hikaru just sweatdropped while Darkness was turning redder and redder by the second.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted as she slammed her hands on the table while looking at Hikaru who flinched greatly at the sudden shout. Darkness's face was already boiling red at this point.

"Calm down! It was just a simple question!" Hikaru panicked. Darkness took deep breaths before sitting back down and turned to Nemus before blushing in embarrassment, she had realised what she had just done to Nemus.

"Sorry..." She said quietly. But thanks to Nemus's enhanced hearing thanks to being a Saiyan, he could hear her.

"It's fine."


End file.
